Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Tiberium)
When I get time, I will move all the lists of units to the checklist, they don't belong here, so don't be surprised when they disappear. You can find them all either at Category:Soviet GWWII Arsenal or at the GWWII section of the checklist. --Snow93 21:08, 29 August 2006 (UTC) The dissolution of the USSR and Bulding the history section Although defeated at the end of the GWII, I'm reluctant to state that's when the USSR was disloved. Although not considered part of the Tiberium-verse, Red Alert 2 we do see the Soviets rebuilding after the allies had defeated them, so there is a possbility. There is also the upcoming Dead-6 Crysis mod (if it ever comes out) that details the link between Red Alert and the Tiberium eras, which may reveal the fate of the USSR. On other notes, does anyone have any knowledge of the events before Red Alert, such as an explaination of the advanced technology and what started the war? --Eldarone 21:14, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Let's simply state that USSR eventually dissolved. As for the reason behind the war, check the manual, it came to Stalin after a series of dreams, so Stalin may have just decided for a war. As for the tech... the scientists propably weren't bound by petty morality, plus without the war and with an escalating threat from the USSR... think Cold War. What bothers me are Poland's borders... a rather serious mishap and anachronism. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:44, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Just about every game that involves alternate history has a anachronistic map error, the polish border in our timeline is the result of the oder-nessin line in the west, created after the Second World War and the Curzon line in the east. Because the Second World War as we know it did not occur in the Red Alert timeline, the Curzon line along with the Oder-Neisse line should be butterflied away, along with some other borders with Finland, Romania and Checkoslovakia. But perhaps what is the most bothering of the errors made in the Red Alert series is a dissolved Yugoslavia, Yugoslavia broke apart in the 1990s as the result of internal political disputes and external economic pressure applied by the United States. As the Red Alert series takes place in the 1950s, and RA2, in the 1970s, a balkanized Yugoslavia should not exist. And this is just Europe we are talking about, assuming other conflicts and border changes around the world go as per OTL, examples such as the Chaco War and the Peru-Ecuador border dispute in South America, then the rest of the map would be similer to OTL, barring the Lands in Asia the Soviets in this timeline annexed. But Red alert isn't the only game to have these errors, look at Resistance: Fall of Man, although that game has a timeline to it, there are several anachronistic borders, including the balkanized Yugoslavia, even though that game takes place in the late 40s. RoyaleSim Fate of the USSR? May be...Soviet Russia simply joined GDI ibn 1990s? :Highly doubtful, seeing how GDI is a democratic states' alliance. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:51, 14 March 2008 (UTC) It was OFFICIALLY stated in the manual that Russia is one of the GDI's founding states But it also may be that USSR, unfortunatly, broke up in 1991 as in our timeline :So? Without tangible proof, we can't really tell what happened. Also, if you are going to support the "Soviet ending -> TD" theory, you can stop now. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:11, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Cold War Ever happened in Tiberian Universe? There were some refernces to it - and we see thermonuclear warheads developed by 1995.....This may indicate that arms race happened after Soviet-Allied Great War. :Nope, it did not. The USSR was pretty much trampled during GWWII, and the existence of thermonuclear weapons isn't evidence that it did happen. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:25, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Mmm....there should be some reason behind development of thermonuclear ordnance (way more powerful than fission bombs, developed by Soviets). Most obvious - another world war was expected, and the arms race did take place (Nod Brotherhood fell back underground after the end of Soviet-Allied Great War until 1995 so it was not Cold War with Nod) Russia -> GDI? Although I know that Russia isn't a 'founding member' of GDI, because there was a news broadcast during one of the (Allied?) missions in Red Alert calling for a Global Defense Force of some sort, because of the attack of the USSR, I highly doubt that the former Soviet Union was taken over by Nod. In Tib Dawn you can see that Russia is a member state of GDI (also, the reverse-engineered Mammoth Tanks). Just saying. AthCom 19:19, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Russia WAS one of the founding members of the GDI - stated in the manual :) As for Nod staging GWW2 and Stalin's actions - just play RA1 Soviet campaign